Father and Son
by CrazyVanitasFanGirl
Summary: Still trying to think of a new summary
1. Bardock

A/N: Hello, welcome to this new story I came up with! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Bardock

_Bardock cried out as he tried to stop Frezia's Supernova. He looked down at his planet, his wife. _I'm sorry, Gine. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. Oh my little Kakarot. I love you with all of my heart, little one. I hope you survive and grow strong. Maybe even...you might... surpass me, _Bardock thought sadly as he realized he was going to die._

_He felt a burning sensation that started in his fingertips, then down his spine. He felt blistering heat all around his body. He felt the fear of the other Saiyans as they realized they were going to die. Suddenly, that blistering heat was all around his body. He tried not to scream as a huge wave of agony washed over him. Then darkness consumed him._

* * *

Bardock woke with a start, sweat dripping down his face. He looked around and saw the walls of his makeshift home on Earth.

"Just a dream, but it felt so real! Does that mean my little Kakarot is alive? Does that mean that my son is safe and out there somewhere? I will find you, Kakarot, even if I die trying!" Bardock vowed.

* * *

Goku laughed as Goten chased him around the yard. Goku slowed to a halt and let Goten catch him, smiling wildly.

"I got you!" Goten giggled.

"Oh, yes you did," Goku replied. He then picked him up and he goes him. "Let's go inside, it is getting late."

"Okay!" Goten said.

Goku smiled and walked inside the house with Goten on his shoulder. Just then, they heard something land. Goku stiffened and put Goten down.

"Go inside, I'll go check that out," Goku said.

Goten nodded and ran inside. Goku then walked in the direction of the noise. When he arrived, however, nothing was there. There was only a giant crater, signaling that whatever had landed had to be pretty powerful. It was clear that an object hadn't fallen, but someone, or something. Goku checked around the area wearily.

* * *

Bardock paced in a clearing, trying to figure out what to say.

"I am your father," Bardock muttered to a frog. It made a noise and hopped into a pond. "Too blunt, he must be a grown man by now."

"Why are you talking to a frog?" a person said from behind Bardock, causing him to jump. He angrily turned around, but froze when he realized that it had been a child who had spoken. He looked painfully like Kakarot. "K - Kakarot?" Bardock whispered.

"Kakarot? Oh, you must mean Goku. He is my father!" the kid said.

"Goten! Goten, where are you?" a female voice called.

"Goten, come back here this instant!" a male voice called.

"Gohan!" the boy said excitedly.

Two people came into view, they froze when they saw Bardock.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What are you doing with my son?" the woman snapped.

"Do you know a Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, I do, now answer my questions!" the woman replied.

"Oh yes, I am Bardock. Your son ran up to me and asked a rather adorable question. And what am I doing here? I'm trying to find my long lost son, Kakarot. So I am very pleased you know him, has he been good my absence?" Bardock asked.

"You're K - Kakarot's father?" the woman asked in shock.

"Yes, I am," Bardock replied.

"Grandpa?" Goten whispered.

"How do we know you really are father's father? How do we know you aren't a fake?" the man asked.

"Gohan, don't be silly," the woman snapped.

"What, it's a real possibility, we have to be careful. We don't know who this guy is!" Gohan said.

Just then, another man arrived. He had an orange shirt with writing on it, that familiar hair.

"K - Kakarot?" Bardock whispered.

"Who're you?" Kakarot asked, clearly curious.

"Kakarot, it's really you. We have got to have a chat," Bardock said.

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up this chapter. So, how did you like it? Please review, favorite and follow! :)


	2. A New Threat

A/N: Hello, and welcome back to this wonderful story! Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Threat

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where did you come from? What do you want?" Kakarot asked.

"I am Bardock. And I am your father," Bardock said. _Talking to that frog really payed off! Take that, humiliation! _Bardock thought.

"My father? Then that would make you a Saiyan! Have you come here to destroy this planet? Because, I won't let you!" Kakarot said, turning Super Saiyan and getting into a fighting stance.

Bardock's eyes widened in dismay. "So it's true, you are the legendary Super Saiyan, Kakarot. I'm so proud. Now, let's see how much you have grown," Bardock said, getting into his own fighting stance.

Kakarot grinned and threw a kick at Bardock, only missing by an inch. Bardock's eyes widened as he barely dodged out of the way of the powerful kick. _Incredible, he's grown stronger just by staying on this measly planet! How, he was only expected to be a Lower Class Saiyan! His power level, I must check it! _Bardock thought. He then used his scouter to check his son's power level.

His eyes widened with shock. _A power level greater than 9,000! When he was an infant he didn't exceed 2! How much has he grown? _Bardock thought, fear washing over him. _This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought. I must rethink my stradegy! _Bardock thought. Suddenly, Kakarot threw a powerful punch at Bardock. He barely had time to react before Kakarot punched him in the face.

Bardock felt a wave of shock as he flew into a tree. _Craaash! _The tree crashed down, nearly crushing Bardock. He was showered with leaves and twigs. Kakarot then grabbed Bardock's tail. Bardock cried out and struggled free.

"My turn," Bardock said, panting.

He put his tail around his waist and began charging an attack. Kakarot instantly got in a defensive position, preparing for Bardock's attack. _Now, my son, this will show me if you are a true upper class Saiyan! _Bardock thought, he then fired a powerful energy blast.

"Ka - Me - Ha - Me - Haaaa!" Kakarot cried at the same time.

A blinding light encircled the clearing. Bardock struggled to keep control of his energy blast. Kakarot was overpowering Bardock. Soon, the strange energy blast engulfed Bardock.

"GAHHHHH!" Bardock screamed.

Bardock landed on the ground with a sickening thud. He managed to stand again, though blood pooled out of a large wound on his arm. He panted as he looked down at his arm. To his shock, it had been completely blown off. Bardock soon began to lose consciousness. Then, he was engulfed in complete darkness.

* * *

"Goku, how could you? He is your father!" Chi Chi snapped.

"Is that your thanks for me risking my life to save you?" Goku asked.

"What is going on here?" Vegeta asked, running up to Goku and Chi Chi. "Bardock? Goku, did you fight one of the strongest Saiyans just now?"

"Yeah, sort of," Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

"You idiot! Because of your actions, half of the Saiyans could -" Vegeta began.

"_Bardock? Bardock, are you there? Pick up the damn scouter! We don't have time for this, Frezia just sent the order for us to report back to Planet Vegeta!_" a voice shouted through Bardock's scanner.

Vegeta picked up the scanner, and shouted into it, "Bardock is not going to respond any time soon!"

"_Who said that?!_" the voice asked.

A smirk grew on Vegeta's face. "Prince Vegeta," he replied,

"_P - Prince Vegeta?! What are you doing with Bardock's scouter?!_" the voice replied.

"Well, Bardock is out of commission currently," Vegeta said. Just then a loud moan came from Bardock. "Damnit, I thought he would be out for a little while longer!" Vegeta spat under his breath.

"_What do you mean by that, Your Highness? Why would he be out of commission? Is he hurt?_" the voice asked.

Suddenly, Bardock rushed forward and grabbed the scouter, scattering blood drops everywhere.

"It's a trap! It was one of Prince Vegeta's allies! I lost my arm, and well, yeah, it's bad," Bardock shouted into the scouter urgently.

"_B - Bardock?! What happened?!_" the soldier gasped into the scouter.

"I came to Earth to try to conquer it, as usual, then I ran into my son, Kakarot," Bardock said, glaring at his son.

"_K - Kakarot is alive?! How?_" the voice shouted.

"I don't know. But I advise that you come here now," Bardock said.

"_R - Right!_" the person said, then the line went dead.

Goku listened to the whole conversation. Now worried, he walked over to a grinning Bardock.

"I am disappointed to have you as my father. You are monster. A monster who must be vanquished from this planet. Your help won't arrive in time to save your ass. Because, I am going to kill you before you have a chance to kill anyone on this planet. I won't let you destroy this planet. I won't let you kill any of my friends!" Goku said threateningly.

"Oh, you won't let me kill your friends?" Bardock said mockingly. He then grabbed Chi Chi and Goten. "I'll take these two and be on my way," Bardock said, he then flew off.

"NO! CHI CHI! GOTEN!" Goku yelled to the sky. It was too late, Bardock was gone, along with Chi Chi and Goten. Goku had failed.

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty sure I just made Bardock into a villain. My bad. Oh well, see you next time! Please review, favorite, and follow!


	3. A Periless Journey

A/N: Welcome back to this wonderful story! I don't know why I made Bardock a villain. Lol, my bad, anyway, let's get onto this next chapter! Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Periless Journey

"What do you want with us?" Chi Chi challenged Bardock once they had made it to their destination.

Bardock turned on her, and annoyed expression on his face. "What did I tell you about being quiet?" Bardock said threateningly. He then walked over to Goten. "Goten, right?"

"Please don't hurt him," Chi Chi said.

"I have no intention in hurting your son. I do not hurt the innocent, I crush them," Bardock said.

Chi Chi gasped and grabbed Goten to her. Bardock smiled and began to practice his martial arts. His movements were barely seen and were powerful. Possibly even more powerful than Goku's punches and kicks. He walked over to a large rock that seemed impossible to move, much less break. Bardock grinned and crushed it with ease. _I am going to be ready for you, Kakarot. Let's see how much you've grown, _Bardock thought.

Bardock looked at Chi Chi and Goten through the corner of his eye. They were silently crying as they held each other. Bardock sighed and began charging up an energy blast. The entire wall on the other end of the cave came crashing down. Bardock yet again practiced his martial arts, his blows perfectly lining up. Soon, Bardock stopped practicing as his stomach growled.

"Hmph, hungry again. I'll just ignore it. Hunger is a weakness," Bardock said.

"I'm impressed he can say that, Goku wouldn't be able to stand five minutes," Chi Chi muttered.

"How many times do I have to tell you, his name is Kakarot? Not Goku," Bardock said, firing an energy blast at them. Chi Chi grabbed Goten protectively. The blast barely missed their hair. "Next time, I will make sure to kill you. You're lucky I am in the mood to spare you. Otherwise, you'd be dead."

Bardock could see the shock on Chi Chi's face at the thought of being spared by the powerful Saiyan. Bardock sighed and began practicing his martial arts again. Bardock could feel Chi Chi watching him, fascinated. Bardock ignored her and began punching and kicking faster, knowing that he would have to work hard to beat Kakarot.

* * *

"Goku, you moron! Do you realize what you have done? You have left your family to die at the hands of an Upper Class Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted in Goku's face, his eyes blazing.

"Do you think I want my family to die? Do you think I want to lose Chi Chi and Goten?" Goku shouted back.

"Maybe you should try instant transmission," Tien suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. The problem is, I can't do this alone, I'll need help. Is anyone willing?" Goku admitted.

"I'll go!" Piccolo said.

"I'll go too!" Vegeta said, while Tien gave a firm nod.

"Count me in," Gohan said.

"Great, let's go!" Goku replied.

Vegeta and Tien nodded and grabbed Goku's hand as he used instant transmission. They soon arrived at the entrance to a dark cave. Soon Piccolo and Gohan joined them.

"Who knows what is down there," Gohan muttered. The group shrugged and began to walk around the perimeter of the cave. The cave went far down into the ground. "That's a long way down or up or -" Gohan began.

"We get the point," Vegeta interrupted.

"Yeah, now, let's go!" Goku said.

The group nodded and followed Goku down into the dark cave. Tien walked to the front to walk next to Goku. A draft of cold air went around the group. They shivered and continued moving.

"This could be very dangerous," Tien whispered.

"Yes, we don't know who or what is down here," Goku replied.

"Yeah, we'll find out soon enough," Tien said.

"Is something wrong, Tien?" Goku asked.

"There is a monster coming our way," Tien said, pointing in the direction of a crashing noise.

The group gathered and got into their Fighting stances. Just then, a large beast with one horn, red eyes, and a whip - like tail stood in front of them. Tien's eyes widened as the beast hit him with it's whip-like tail. The group gasped as Tien was thrown around. They all waited for him to take control of the battle, it never happened.

"That's it! I can't stand this anymore!" Goku said, he then leaped at the beast and threw a powerful punch at it. The beast didn't even flinch. "Wah?" Goku gasped.

The beast growled and stomped at Goku. Suddenly, the beast managed to grab Goku's leg in it's jaw. Goku cried out and tried to struggle free of it's jaws. The beast only shook him harder. Getting fed up with it, Goku focused all his energy and turned Super Saiyan. The beast let out a terrified holler and dropped Goku hard onto the ground. It then stormed off without looking behind it.

Confused, Goku looked behind him. Vegeta was standing with the beginning of a Galik Gun. Tien stood up shakily, blood running from a long scratch in his leg.

"Are you okay, Tien?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, just hurt a little bit," Tien replied.

"Here," Goku said, throwing Tien a Sensu Bean.

"Thanks," Tien said, he then ate the bean.

He smiled and stood up. With a nod, Goku led the group down the winding paths of the cave. Soon, they heard the sound of running water. Goku led the group towards the noise. Just then, there was a loud shriek. The group turned around to see a huge wolf with glowing red eyes glaring at them. They sighed and got into their fighting stances.

"_Why do you trespass in the Cave of Dusk?" _the wolf growled.

"I am trying to find my son and wife," Goku replied.

"_Why would a child and a woman be down here? It's too dangerous, I speak from experience,_" the wolf said.

"So we found the wrong cave then?" Goku asked.

"_Well, now that I think about it, a young man with a woman and a child did pass through here a couple of hours ago,_" the wolf said.

"Goten, Chi Chi, Bardock. Wolf spirit, may we pass?" Goku said firmly.

"_Very well, but the road ahead has many perils, I advise you watch yourself,_" the wolf said, disappearing.

Soon, the wolf was gone, leaving the group to walk the dangerous path that laid ahead.

* * *

A/N: These chapters keep on getting longer and longer, don't they? Anyway, what will happen? Will they make it, or will they die before they even make it to the corridor where Bardock is training for the final encounter? Find out next time on Father and Son! Please review, favorite, and follow!


	4. Bardock's Grief

A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of this wonderful story! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Bardock's Grief

Goku and the others walked down the corridor. Tien and Goku were at the lead, while Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo all stayed in a straight line behind them. Tien suddenly stopped along with Goku.

"What is it this time?" Vegeta asked irritably. Just as he said that, a loud roar shook the cave, throwing them all off balance. "Okay, what the hell was that?" Vegeta asked.

"What do you think?" Goku snapped, just as another roar shook the cave. A giant beast with rose colored fur, black horns, red eyes, a spear like tail, and super sharp teeth stood in front of them. It growled, causing some nearby rocks to fall. "What the hell it that?" Goku whispered.

Just then, the creature snapped at them, snarling as it missed Tien by an inch. Tien's eyes were annoyed. "Why do they always go after **me **first? Why can't they go after Goku for once?" Tien muttered under his breath as he dodged out of the way of another attack.

The creature hissed and showered Tien with stones from a nearby boulder. He covered his face in an attempt to protect himself from the sharp stones. The creature let out a satisfied noise and bit Tien on the leg. _That thing is relentless. But, why go after Tien? What did he ever do to invoke this much aggression? _Goku thought.

He was broken out of his thoughts as the beast threw Tien into a wall, knocking him out. The team gasped and ran over to their unconscious teammate. Blood welled from a huge bite in his leg. The beast walked towards them again, that same deadly glint in it's eyes. Goku angrily turned to the beast. It hissed and began to lunge at Goku.

"Ka - Me - Ha - Me - Ha!" Goku shouted.

The beast hissed and prepared the shoot it back. Goku heard it squeal and saw it running away, a large burn on its hind legs. He smiled slightly then, he remembered Tien on the floor. He ran over to his friend who had just regained conciseness.

"Goku, move on without me, I'll be fine. Come back for me later," Tien said weakly. His eyes were weak from blood loss.

"No, we won't leave you here! You'll die!" Goku protested.

"At least I will die knowing that you and the others will save Chi Chi and Goten," Tien began, he then coughed a little bit.

"Come on Tien, be strong, we know that you are strong, I witnessed it first hand," Goku said.

Tien smiled, then said, "You're right. Do we have any Sensu Beans?"

"Of course," Vegeta replied, he then walked over to Tien and gave him a Sensu Bean.

"Thanks," Tien said, he then at the bean. He stood up, all the power back in his legs and arms. A smile began forming on his face. He then began a series of powerful punches. "All my strength has returned to me," Tien said.

He then punched a wall, causing the whole cave to begin shaking. The wall of the cave was completely demolished by the power of the punch, revealing three people. One person was angrily looking at them, he looked exactly like Goku. The other two were Chi Chi and Goten, looks of relief washed over their faces when they saw them.

* * *

Bardock angrily turned to the source of the wall being destroyed. He recognized Kakarot and Prince Vegeta. They were with Gohan and a three eyed person. He must have been the one to destroy the wall.

"Chi Chi! Goten!" Kakarot gasped, he then ran across the cave and hugged his family.

Bardock watched the exchange without saying anything. He understood that Kakarot would be happy to see his family again. Memories of Gine went through his head.

_"Bardock, we are having a son," Gine said._

_"Why should I care?" Bardock asked. Gine looked hurt by his response. Bardock sighed and embraced her. Gine let out a content sigh and rested her head on his chest. "I'm so proud of you," Bardock murmured, a smile curving on his lips._

_"Why should I care that I have a little brother? You never paid any attention to me when I grew up, Father," Raditz said scornfully._

_"And we all know how you turned out," Bardock said._

Bardock shook his head trying to push away the memory. _I promised I would keep a close eye on Kakarot. But then we had to send him away. I like the way he has turned out. It's almost like someone else raised him. Who could it be? _Bardock thought, fighting back rising tears.

"Damn it!" Bardock shouted loudly. The other people looked at him in confusion. Tears streamed down Bardock's face. Anger burned brightly in his eyes. "Why did you have to die? Gine. Raditz. Where are you?" Bardock whispered.

"Raditz? How do you know Raditz?" Kakarot asked, stiffening.

"Is Raditz your brother?" Bardock asked. Kakarot nodded. "Then what do you think, you braindead son of a bitch?" The entire group fell silent. Bardock angrily punched a wall, tears of grief streaming down his face. "Why?! I already had a bad relationship with Kakarot to begin with! Why did I have to make it worse?!" Bardock shouted.

Bardock felt the entire group staring at him. He ignored them, memories of the past went through his head yet again.

_"We'll call him Kakarot," Bardock murmured._

_"Yes, I love that name," Gine whispered._

_"Yeah, he's so cool," Raditz muttered__. __Both parents glared at their oldest son. He shrugged and said, "Kakarot will have a low Power Level anyway."_

_"He kind of has a point," Bardock admitted._

_"How could you say such a thing?! Kakarot is your son!" Gine snapped, causing both Bardock and Raditz to flinch. "Now if you excuse me, I am going to take a nap. Bardock, make sure Raditz doesn't do something stupid tonight."_

_Bardock nodded and led Raditz out of the room, still stunned by the amount of anger in his wife's normally calm eyes. _But she is right, I need to keep an eye on Raditz. He always ends up either hurting someone, or himself. I don't want that to happen today, _Bardock thought, shivering._

_"Is something wrong, Father. You're shivering like it's cold," Raditz said._

_"Oh, nothing is wrong, just go off and do whatever you want, I don't care so long as no one is killed," Bardock said._

_"Okay, so you aren't going to watch over me then?" Raditz asked._

_"No need, I don't exactly trust you, but I know you are grown up, so you can make your own decisions. I don't have any say in it anymore. Go on," Bardock said._

_"Okay, if you say so, Father," Raditz said. _

Bardock sighed as he remembered that day. That was when he noticed the Namekian among his son's group. He was shocked. _How did Kakarot become friends with a Namekian?! _Bardock thought, shocked. Not only that, but the Namekian looked exactly like King Piccolo, the Namekian that had tried to take over Planet Vegeta. Bardock had been among the group that drived out the crazy Namekian king.

_He nearly killed me. If it wasn't for King Vegeta, I would be dead by now, _Bardock thought. Bardock had thanked King Vegeta graciously and had then jumped back into the battle. So many Saiyans had died that day, but they had still managed to chase out the alien. But, how was this Namekian so quiet? Was he tame? Did Kakarot manage to make friends with him? If so, Bardock had a hard fight on his hands.

Bardock sighed and got into his fighting stance. He did not have time to ponder on the matter, right now, he had a battle to fight. And his opponents would not play it nice.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, after the final battle there will be more of the story. It is not just fighting, as you saw in this chapter. What will happen next? Will Bardock still fight his son, or will he change his mind and try to form a bond? Find out next time! Please review, favorite and follow!


	5. Angry Spirits

A/N: Welcome, welcome, welcome! This is the final battle with _Bardock _there will be a few more villains popping up, lol. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Angry Spirits

Goku glared at Bardock as he got into his fighting stance. To his suprise, Bardock smirked and charged a powerful energy blast in his hand.

"Let's see how strong you really are," Bardock said, he then threw the energy blast at Goku. Goku smirked and easily caught it, throwing it at the wall of the cave. "Impossible! N - Nobody has ever destroyed that energy blast!" Bardock gasped.

"We all know that's a lie," Vegeta said, stepping forward. The whole group turned to him, confused. "Frezia destroyed it with the Supernova that destroyed Planet Vegeta. He tried to stop the blast, but was caught into the Supernova. Somehow, he is still alive standing right in front of us. You need to be careful, Goku, if he can survive that Supernova, he's more powerful than we originally thought."

"Oh, dream on, I did not survive the Supernova," Bardock said.

"Then how are you still alive?" Vegeta asked, stepping forward threateningly.

Bardock smirked and grabbed out the 6 star Dragon Ball. "I was revived by these balls. The Dragon Balls, I believe."

"Who brought you back?" Vegeta asked.

"I did," a female voice said. The whole group turned to the source of the voice. She was a Saiyan with short brown hair and black eyes. "I am the one who revived Bardock."

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"My name is Gine. Why do you look exactly like Bardock?" she asked.

"Gine, this is our little Kakarot," Bardock said.

"Kakarot?" Gine asked, a hopeful smile growing on her face.

"Yes, that is my name," Goku said. _This is just getting weirder and weirder! _Goku thought. "How do you know my name?"

"I am your mother," Gine said, walking over to Goku. Tears formed in her eyes. Goku backed away, not trusting her. "Is it really you? Are you a Saiyan?"

"Yes. So is Vegeta over there," Goku said.

Vegeta, who had been calmly leaning on the wall, jumped up, anger burning in his eyes. "Leave me out of this!" he spat.

"Prince Vegeta?" Gine asked in suprise.

"Yes," Goku said. "Anyway, weren't we fighting, Bardock?"

Bardock snorted and got into a fighting stance. A smirk appeared on his face and he began to slowly circle Goku. Goku instantly got on the defensive. Bardock threw a strong punch, sending Goku flying into the wall of the cave. _Craaash! _The wall of the cave came crashing down, crushing Goku underneath it. The last thing they heard of Goku was the beginning of a Kamehameha wave.

"Ha - Me - Ha!" Goku shouted from underneath the rubble.

"No!" Bardock gasped. Goku hit his father head on, causing him to cough of blood. "Nice hit. That was very strong, Kakarot."

Goku watched in shock as Bardock recovered and began to walk towards him threateningly. Goku backed against the wall. Bardock smirked and fired a powerful energy blast at Goku.

"GAHHHHH!" Goku screamed.

"Kakarot!" Gine screamed getting in front of her son.

"Gine?!" Bardock gasped, dismissing another energy blast he was preparing.

"Enough. This has gone far enough," Gine said, causing Goku to look up in shock.

"Gine," Bardock whispered.

The entire cave fell silent. Suddenly, the large wolf spirit came into the cave, followed by the other beasts they had defeated.

"**How dare you disturb this sacred cave with your useless battles?**" the beast with the spear like tail hissed.

"_**We are here to defend this cave from people like you. We hate having to do this, but we will ask you nicely. Please leave this cave, or you will die,**_" the beast with the whip like tail snarled.

"Tell us, who are you?" Goku called.

"_I am the Spirit of the Fallen, Udana,_" the wolf spirit said, his tail lashing.

"**I am the Guardian of Hope, Spina,**" the beast with the spear like tail said.

"_**I am the Spirit of Time, Pila,**_" the beast with the whip like tail said.

"Great spirits, why did you attack me?" Tien asked, respectfully.

"_We attacked all of you. For some reason, these two knuckleheads decided to attack you first,_" Udana replied.

"**You were the first person I smelled. I did not know that there would be more of you,**" Spina said.

"**_You looked like a good meal. All of you, not just him,_**" Pila said.

The whole group looked at him in horror. Spina slapped Pila with her tail. Pila growled and stomped off, his tail waving in the air. Udana angrily looked at Pila, his eyes were not friendly.

"_How dare you, Pila?! We are guardians of this cave, we do not hunt, we only eat the rocks of the cave,_" Udana growled, swiping his claws across Pila's face.

Pila whimpered and ran across the cave. Spina glared after Pila. Goku listened to the guardians in shock. _They are acting like a family. Are they one big family? _Goku thought.

"_**What are we going to do to this cave, Mother?**_" Pila asked.

"**I don't know. Father?**" Spina said.

"_We will destroy it. Along with anyone else in it,_" Udana declared.

Goku's eyes stretched wide and he yelled, "Run!"

But, the group had already started running.

* * *

Bardock led Gine out of the cave. "I think I know a way for us to escape."

"Tell me," Gine said.

"This way!" Bardock urged, shoving Gine into a dark hole. "It's how I got into the cave. Somehow, Udana had managed to find me, but he let us pass with...a warning not to fight anyone. Gine, I need to find the spirits, go on without me!"

"No! Bardock, don't go! I don't want to lose you too! I already lost Kakarot and Raditz. Please don't leave me," Gine said.

"You haven't lost Kakarot, he is strong, he will push through this," Bardock said.

"Who was that woman? Who was that child?" Gine asked desperately.

"They were Kakarot's wife and son," Bardock replied.

"He is married?" Gine whispered.

Bardock took the opportunity to run back towards the spirits. The last thing he heard before the rocks closed his connection to her was her shouting his name desperately. Bardock fought back the tears trying to rise within his eyes. He was Bardock, a Saiyan warrior, who would do anything to defend his family...at any cost.

Shards of rock hit his arm, causing it to bleed. Bardock forced back the hiss of pain rising in his throat. The pain was minor, compared to the pain he had endured. He remembered the searing pain of Frezia's Supernova. The urge to get out of there while he still could. Why did he have to be such a hero? Why couldn't he be like most other Saiyans?

He did not want to be special. At least, he thought he was, until his little Kakarot came around. He always knew he would be a great warrior. He turned the corner and ran into Vegeta, the Namekian, the three eyed person, a teenager that he just noticed, Chi Chi, Goten, and Kakarot. They immediately got into offensive positions when they saw him. Bardock just tried to push past them, focusing on the mission at hand.

"What are you doing?" Kakarot asked.

"Trying to stop the spirits," Bardock replied.

"You're insane," Vegeta whispered.

"Always have been, Your Highness," Bardock said, beginning to run towards the spirits. "Oh great Guardians of Time, Hope and the Fallen, please forgive us and stop destroying this cave!"

He tried not to get embarrassed as the guardians looked at him.

"CAN WE TRUST YOU TO LEAVE IN PEACE?" all the spirits boomed.

"Yes, O Mighty Spirits," Bardock said.

"VERY WELL, JUST DON'T FIGHT ON THE WAY OUT. DON'T COME BACK," the spirits boomed.

"Thank you, your kindness is deeply appreciated," Bardock said.

"LEAVE, BEFORE WE CHANGE OUR MINDS!" the spirits hissed.

"Of course," Bardock replied, he then ran as fast as he could to the others. "I changed their minds for now. Let's get out of here while we still can."

"Right," Kakarot replied, a serious expression on his face.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Vegeta questioned.

"Why would I lie to you?" Bardock asked.

"Just saying, I mean a second ago, we were nearly locked in battle," Vegeta said.

"Reasonable fear," Bardock said.

"Oh, so you are admitting that you are lying?" Vegeta asked.

"You are a fool, you know? Now, let's get out of here. These spirits are pissed," Bardock said.

"We know they are pissed, but how do we know you aren't just trying to get us out of the way?" Vegeta said.

"This will be a long day, well, let's just go," Bardock said, he then left the area, not looking behind him.

* * *

A/N: And, cut! This is the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. It sure was fun making it. Took me a bit, but it was so worth it. Well, hope you are liking it so far. Please review, favorite, and follow. See you at the next chapter.


	6. A Group of Liars

A/N: Hello! I've got a secret! I always write these chapters on my phone! Lol, anyway, onto the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: A Group of Liars

Bardock led the group to the entrance to a cave, when a sudden tail blocked their way. Halting in frustration, Bardock looked for the source of the tail. To his shock, Udana glared at them, followed by Pila and Spina. Bardock fought the rising confusion inside him.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Kakarot snapped.

_Bad idea, he could get himself killed! Be careful, my son, _Bardock thought, anxiety growing inside him.

"_We changed our minds. You will leave this cave, at least not alive. We will kill you for what you have done to our cave! Starting with you,_" Udana growled, pointing at Bardock with a huge claw.

"**Then, I will rip you limb from limb. Bone from bone. Until you are nothing more than a measly pile of ash! Starting with you!**" Spina hissed, throwing her head in the direction of Tien.

"_**I will stab you with my tail, until you are dust! Starting with you!**_" Pila snarled, whipping his tail at Kakarot and nearly hitting him.

"Fine, you want to play rough...let's play rough!" Kakarot snapped, he then began taking off his shirt, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Kakarot, what are you doing?!" Bardock asked in shock.

"Taking off my weighted clothing. I'll need to be as quick as possible when fighting Pila. He nearly killed me while I stood there. Taking off this clothing helps me be a lot more agile," Kakarot said, taking off his shirt. It landed on the ground with a loud crash causing the spirits to hiss in anger. Kakarot shrugged and took off his boots, then his arm bands. "There, done."

"K - Kakarot, how many kilos is that?" Bardock asked, stunned.

"About 5,000," Kakarot replied, "Why?"

"**5,000**?! Kakarot, are you insane?!" Vegeta snapped.

"We don't have any time to worry about that! Vegeta, would you mind helping me with Pila?" Kakarot asked, getting into a fighting position and dodging a tail swing.

"Not at all. I love getting attacked by angry spirits. But if it'll shut you up, then fine," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, this is no time to get cocky. Let's get these spirits!" Kakarot said, he then leaped at the spirits with the Saiyan prince not far behind him.

It felt kind of weird to see the Saiyan prince fighting beside his son. He had no time to ponder on this as he had to dodge a very powerful blow from Udana. The wolf spirit's eyes were full of hatred directed at him. Bardock frowned in concentration as he dodged an attack from behind. Udana yowled and tried to squash Bardock under him.

Bardock dodged, Udana hissed and began a series of powerful strikes at Bardock. Suddenly, Gohan grabbed the wolf spirit's tail and pulled him backwards. Udana snarled and slammed a huge paw on Gohan's back. Gohan's gasp of pain was muffled from the way the paw hit him. Bardock instantly tried to fight the wolf spirit off of Gohan.

* * *

Goku heard his son gasp in pain and turned around. To his shock, Bardock was trying to get the beast off of Gohan. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his back. He looked at saw that Pila had hit him with his tail...hard. Goku tried to get to his feet, but the beast has him pinned.

"Don't even think about it!" Vegeta shouted, startling everyone in the cave. The Saiyan prince had a huge boulder in his arms and he chucked it at the angry spirit. Pila snarled and tried to get a hold on Vegeta, his eyes blazing. "Hell no! Nobody would want to be in those jaws!" Vegeta said as he dodged out of the way of Pila's attack.

Pila snarled and went back to Goku, who was still struggling to get up. Pila pinned him down and prepared to do the killing blow. But, Goku was smart, just as Pila put his jaws over him, Goku pushed the spirit's jaws back. Pila let out a surprised noise and spat Goku out. _All in a day's work! _Goku thought.

"Wait, don't get cocky, Goku! It could get you killed!" Goku said to himself as he dodged out of the way of Pila's attack. Pila snarled and trampled Vegeta. Goku heard a muffled _hummph! _from him, but other than that he didn't sound like he was in any pain. "Are you okay, Vegeta?!" Goku called.

"Apart from being trampled, I'm good!" Vegeta snapped back in a muffled shout.

Goku chuckled and jumped on Pila's back. "WHEEEEE!" Goku shouted as he rode Pila like he was a horse at a rodeo.

Suddenly, Pila stopped, sending Goku flying into a wall. Goku felt a large rock collapse on him, causing him to cry out in more shock than pain. Pila began crushing the rock, causing Goku to cry out in pain. Pila seemed satisfied and began to crush it harder. Goku was shocked by the amount of pain he was feeling. But he would not give up, he never would, no matter what it took!

He stiffened and went Super Saiyan two. He used all of his strength and sent Pila flying into a wall. Pila crumpled to the ground with a powerful thump. Goku smiled and wiped his mouth, surprised to see blood on his hand. He smiled and watched as Pila got back up.

"You are powerful, Pila. Let's see how powerful you can get," Goku said, turning Super Saiyan God.

Pila hissed and growled, slowly turning huge. Goku watched as he grew taller than anything he had ever seen. The cave roof opened as Pila continued to grow. Udana looked shocked and Spina abandoned Tien and Piccolo and ran next to Udana.

"_**Nobody has ever pushed Pila that far! These guys must be more powerful than we expected, eh?**_" Spina whispered.

"_Yes, we need to be more careful with how we attack these people,_" Udana replied.

"**_What are we going to do about this?_**" Spina asked.

"_We'll just have to fight harder, we can't let them leave the cave alive! No matter what, Pila should help with that,_" Udana growled.

"You won't destroy us! I won't let you!" Bardock snapped, causing everyone to turn to him. His eyes were blazing in anger. "I won't let you hurt us or kill us for that matter! Leave the killing to me! Also, if you even were "spirits", you do a very poor job at it. Nobody would want to have you all as guardians! You're not fooling anyone!"

* * *

Tien looked at Bardock in shock. _What could he mean by... they're not spirits? Of course they're spirits! Or...are they shape shifters? Really powerful shape shifters? No, that's not possible...unless...no! There's no way that they went to the same school as Puar and Oolong!_ Tien thought. There was no time to ponder on this, as Bardock sent out a powerful energy blast.

The "spirits" snarled and tried to dodge, but they were each hit with it. Udana hissed and quickly decreased in size to reveal a small wolf. Spina was revealed as a tiny cat, she kind of looked like Puar, except she had orange fur. Pila was revealed to be an ant like creature. Tien was shocked at what had just been discovered. That explained why he did not know any of these names.

"Damnit! We were discovered!" Udana growled, his eyes blazing.

"I knew it! I knew they were shape shifters!" Tien said.

"That doesn't explain their strength, or how long they stayed in their forms," Goku said, "Oolong and Puar can only stay in their forms for five minutes. We were here for way more than five minutes."

"We are advanced, stupid! We can maintain our forms for one full day. When we saw you enter the cave, we thought we would try out our abilities and strength on you! And you actually fell for it!" Pila said, his eyes triumphant.

* * *

Vegeta glared at the shape shifters in fury. He had actually been fearing for everyone's life when these shape shifters had attacked. He had been worried about the people around him. He had been worried that the cave would actually crash down. And to find out that he had been fooled by some silly Puars and Oolongs was embarrassing and annoying. He looked around and saw Tien's eyes full of shock and fury. Goku looked angry, but also confused.

"Why in the hell would you ever think about doing that to us?! Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta said, anger taking over.

"When did you get here?" Pila asked.

Vegeta paused for a moment, surprised that they didn't realize who he was. The the realization made him even more pissed. _They didn't even know I was here! _Vegeta thought, pretty sure steam was coming out of his ears.

"I am Vegeta! Former prince of the Saiyans. I'm surprised you didn't even notice me. I was here the whole time!" he said, pretty sure anger was burning in his eyes.

"Oh, Udana, did you notice this guy?" Pila asked. Udana looked Vegeta over and shook his head. "See, Udana would have noticed you if you were here the whole time. You must be lying. And we don't appreciate liars."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Capture me?" Vegeta said, pretending to be afraid. Goku cast a warning glance, but Vegeta ignored him. "You think you are so -"

Suddenly, Udana lunged at Vegeta, knocking him off balance. His eyes widened with shock and disbelief. Udana growled and stalked forward, looking bigger than he used to. Vegeta felt an all too familiar warm sticky feeling on his leg. He looked down and saw blood. He looked up and saw Bardock preparing another powerful energy blast. Vegeta was soon brought back to his leg as he felt a burning sensation. The wound was oozing out blood, creating a huge puddle beneath him. The world seemed to spin, but Vegeta shook it off. He would not fall because of some silly leg wound.

But his body didn't seem to want to confirm that. Vegeta frowned and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He felt his anger rising and turned Super Saiyan. He smiled and instantly charged at Udana, causing the shape shifter to laugh.

"You think that will hurt me? It's just nicer looking hair!" Udana laughed.

Vegeta had had it with the stupid creature. He fired an energy blast at Udana, and sent him flying into a wall. The shape shifter hissed in shock and collapsed to the ground. Blood pooled beneath him, courtesy of having his leg shot off. Vegeta grinned as the creature tried to raise himself to his paws, but failed... miserably.

"Udana!" Pila screeched, running to the wolf shape shifter. Anger flared in his eyes and he glared at Vegeta. Vegeta laughed and powered up another energy blast.

* * *

Goku watched Vegeta powering up another energy blast and noticed the increase in the shape shifter's power. "Vegeta! Be careful!" Goku shouted.

"Why should I? It's just a sha -" Vegeta began, suddenly, Pila sprang. Vegeta barely had time to dodge out of the way. Goku looked to Bardock and saw him preparing to blast Spina who was charging him. Goku looked to Gohan who was beside Piccolo, trying to keep the wall of the cave from crashing down on them.

* * *

Gohan felt his muscles straining as he tried to keep up the wall of the cave. "Piccolo!" Gohan said, turning to his former mentor.

"Yes, what is it, Gohan?" Piccolo asked, clearly fighting for breath.

"We need to use an energy blast! It might be the only way to keep the walls up!" Gohan shouted, the screeching of the cave making it hard to hear himself think, much less talk.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Piccolo said, beginning to charge up a powerful energy blast.

Gohan did the same thing. He wished that he didn't have to use this, but it was the only way to stop the cave in...or it would make the cave cave in faster, but it was the only way to at least try to stop it. He felt the power surging through him as he began the powerful energy blast. He watched in satisfaction as the cave in stopped with only a small crackle of rocks was shown after the dust cleared. They had made an opening for their escape.

These spirits were not going to hurt them today! That was when he noticed that they had been scammed. He felt anger surging over him like a tidal wave. "Hey, Piccolo, I think it's time we kicked some ass," Gohan said, pissed off.

"Oh, that's it! How dare they fool us like this?!" Piccolo snapped, powering up.

Gohan watched as Piccolo charged Udana, snapping his neck. There was a sickening thud as Piccolo dropped the shape shifter's body. The whole cave fell silent as they all stared at Piccolo in shock. He looked around at all the shocked faces, a smile on his face.

"And you will be next if you don't leave!" Piccolo snapped at the shape shifters.

The shape shifters glared at him for a moment, then quickly grabbed Udana's body and fled. The entire group watched as the shape shifters fled out of sight. "So, what do we do now?" Bardock asked.

"Who knows? What do you think, Bardock? Do you still want to destroy the Earth?" Goku asked accusingly.

"Oh, is that what this is about? No, I never meant any harm," Bardock said.

"Then why did you come here?" Gohan asked, confused. He could tell that Goku was confused as well. "What did you want with us?"

"I wanted to see if my son was alive. Turns out I was right," Bardock said.

"You... wanted to meet me?" Goku whispered.

Gohan had never seen his father so shocked, well, never mind, he had seen him shocked plenty of time. Bardock smiled and nodded at Goku and then turned to Gohan.

"I wish I had met you before you had grown up. Same with you, Kakarot. I can't believe my son got married and had kids and I wasn't even here to see it. And Goten, you look just like your father, it's incredible. Make him proud, you too, Gohan. I assume you have?" Bardock said, smiling.

"O - Of course, Bardock," Gohan said, surprised at how peaceful he could be.

"And you, Prince Vegeta, I never expected you to be here, with my son of all people. It is truly an honor," Bardock said.

That was the first time Gohan had ever seen Vegeta embarrassed. "It's nothing important."

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked, confusion in his eyes.

"You see, I'm no longer a prince. I have removed that title. Please, just call me Vegeta," Vegeta said, a smile on his face.

"Oh...I guess I can see why you would do that. Do you have any children?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, one child," Vegeta replied.

"What is their name?" Bardock asked, clearly getting surprised.

"Trunks, his name is Trunks," Vegeta replied.

"Trunks? Not Vegeta? How come?" Bardock said.

"There's no point in it anymore. Besides, I should have the right to name my son whatever I want," Vegeta replied, a smile on his face.

"Of course, I understand, Vegeta. Now, let's get out of here," Bardock said.

"Yes, I agree," Vegeta said, they then left the cave into the light.

* * *

A/N: Well, the next chapter will be the last one. This was a fun journey, see you next time. Remember to review! See you next time! ~Nerd


	7. Epilogue

A/N: Omg! We're on the last chapter! I can't believe it! Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed it! I for one have enjoyed this short yet sweet journey! Well, onto the last chapter.

* * *

Epilogue

One Month Later

Bardock watched as Kakarot and Vegeta sparred, both displaying incredible displays of power. Bardock watched as Kakarot charged an energy blast and fired it at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked it, but just barely. "They're powerful aren't they? That's only a cinch of their power. The cave was only a cinch of their abilities," a voice said from behind Bardock, causing him to jump.

He turned around and saw Gohan smiling at him. "They are very powerful if this is only a cinch of their power," Bardock said, a smile growing on his face.

Vegeta and Goku went Super Saiyan and exchanged a flurry of punches before they broke apart again. Bardock smiled as he watched his son at work. Goten ran up to Bardock, a smile on his face.

"Grandpa, do you want to play?" Goten asked, a smile on his face.

Bardock smiled and looked at Gohan, a mischevious grin on his face. "Grandpa? Now that just makes me feel old, Goten!"

Goten laughed and began running around the yard. Bardock followed, running as slow as he could. Trunks was watching from the house, clearly wanting to join in the fray. Bardock paused, while Goten pulled on his ear. Bardock smiled and placed Goten on the ground as Kakarot and Vegeta landed, smiles on their faces.

"You've improved!" Goku said, a wide smile on his face.

"You have too, Kakarot," Vegeta replied.

The two Saiyans smiled at each other, then entered the house. Bardock smiled and entered the house with Goten on his shoulders, a smile on his face. The inside of the house felt nice in contrast to the summer heat of the outside.

"Wow, it's pretty hot out there! At least we have air conditioning in here!" Goku said, a huge smile on his face. Bardock face palmed and looked at Goku, laughter on his face. Bardock and Chi Chi exchanged exhausted glances, though there was affection on their faces. "At least I don't have to go outside again."

Bardock chucked as Chi Chi shuffled Goku outside saying, "You don't have to go outside now do you?"

"Wait, Chi Chi, what are you doing?!" Goku asked, holding onto the door frame.

"You said you wanted to go outside again didn't you?" Chi Chi asked.

"What?! No I didn't!" Goku shouted.

Bardock laughed as he watched Goku being herded out of the house by his wife. He wished he could have seen him grow up. His son looked so happy running around with the earthlings, a race which he was supposed to destroy, but ended up befriending them. He was happy that his son had not turned out like so many other Saiyans.

Bardock personally felt a cloud of guilt from all the innocent lives he destroyed. All of the children he had murdered. He remembered that it was in his blood to kill and felt a nagging sense of anger. He hated being responsible for so many deaths. He shook his head to clear it of these thoughts. This was a peaceful time, he did not want to waste time worrying about the past.

_Vegeta must feel some guilt about his past too, right? _Bardock thought.

* * *

Goku held onto the door frame for dear life, trying not to let Chi Chi push him outside. Though there was a huge smile on his face. Finally, Chi Chi managed to push him outside.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Goku complained, a large smile on his face.

"Because of you, Gohan is a fighter, not an orthopedist!" Chi Chi said, a smile on her face.

"But he was destined to be a fighter. Nobody could change that. Not you, me, or anyone!" Goku protested.

"Oh well, go fishing or something, just leave the house," Chi Chi said.

"Oh yeah! Fishing!" Goku said, excited, causing Chi Chi to chuckle.

He then walked into the forest, a large smile on his face. Fishing was his favorite thing to do when he was not saving the world from any dangerous adversary. A sudden crash got Goku's attention. It sounded in the direction of his fishing spot.

"Not again!" Goku exclaimed, running towards the noise.

* * *

A/N: And cut. Well, that was my final chapter, no doubt about it. I will miss this story, it was a lot of fun to make. See you at the next story ~Nerd


	8. Bardock (Redone)

Chapter 1: Bardock (Redone)

"My… son… lives…on...!"

Bardock croaked as he cried out in pain, attempting to stop the immense blast of Frieza's supernova. With tears falling and evaporating from his eyes, he thought of the planet he was trying to protect at his back, his wife, his children...

I'm sorry, Gine! I'm so sorry I couldn't save you... Oh, my little Kakarot. I love you with all of my heart, little one. I hope you survive and grow strong. Maybe even...you might... surpass me...

Bardock thoughts grew dark as he realized that now, he was truly going to die.

There was a tangible burning sensation that started in his fingertips, then rippled down his spine. He felt blistering heat surrounding his body, in a blazing hot penumbra. He felt the fear of the other Saiyans as they realized they were all destined to die. Suddenly, that blistering heat was all around his body. He tried not to scream as waves of agonizing pain washed over him. His head tipped back and he smiled with a lingering sense of serenity, as his body disintegrated to ash around him. Then, darkness consumed him.

Bardock woke with a start, beads of sweat dripping down his face. He looked around and saw the walls of his makeshift home on Earth.

"It was just a dream, but it felt so real! Does that mean that my little Kakarot is alive? Does that mean that my son is safe and out there somewhere? I will find you, Kakarot, even if I die trying!" Bardock vowed.

* * *

There was a chorus of happy laughter, as little Goten chased Goku around the yard. Goku slowed to a halt and let Goten catch him, smiling wildly.

"I got you!" Goten giggled.

"Oh, yes you did," Goku replied, as he pulled Goten up into his arms.

"Let's go inside, it's getting late."

"Okay!" Goten agreed.

Goku smiled and walked inside the house with Goten on his shoulder. Just then, they heard something land. Goku stiffened and put Goten down.

"Go inside, I'll go check that out," Goku said.

Goten nodded and ran inside. Goku then walked in the direction of the noise. When he arrived, however, nothing was there. There was only a giant crater, signaling that whatever had landed, had to have been pretty powerful. It was clear that an object hadn't fallen, but most likely someone, or something. Goku checked around the area warily, scanning the forest with his sharp ebony eyes.

Bardock paced back and forth in the clearing, trying to figure out what to say.

"I am your father," Bardock muttered to a frog. It made a noise and hopped into a pond. "Too blunt, he must be a grown man by now."

"Why are you talking to a frog?" A person said from behind Bardock, causing him to jump. He angrily turned around, but froze when he realized that it had been a child who had spoken. He realized, with a pained expression that this boy looked very simular to how Kakarot did as a child.

"K - Kakarot?" Bardock whispered.

"Kakarot? Oh, you must mean Goku. He's my father!" The kid said.

"Goten! Goten, where are you?" A female voice called.

"Goten, come back here this instant!" A other voice, this time male, called.

"Gohan!" The boy said excitedly.

Two people came into view, yet they froze in place when they saw Bardock.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What are you doing with my son?" The woman snapped.

"Do you know a Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, I do, now answer my questions!" The woman replied.

"Yes, I am Bardock. Your son ran up to me and asked a rather adorable question. And what am I doing here? I'm trying to find my long lost son, Kakarot. So, I am very pleased you know him, has he been good in my absence?" Bardock asked.

"You're - You're Go-I mean, Kakarot's father?!" The woman exclaimed, in utter shock.

"Yes, I am," Bardock replied, blinking.

"Grandpa?" Goten whispered.

"How do we know you really are father's father? How do we know you aren't a fake?" The man asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Gohan, don't be silly!" The woman snapped.

"What? It's a real possibility! We have to be careful, we don't know who this guy is!" Gohan insisted.

Just then, another man arrived. He had an orange shirt with writing on it, and that very familiar hair.

"Kakarot...?" Bardock whispered.

"Who're you?" Kakarot asked bluntly; clearly curious.

"Kakarot, it's really you! We have got to talk!" Bardock said.

* * *

This chapter was edited by RoyalBlueRoses. Thank you all for reading this reboot.


	9. A New Threat (Redone)

Chapter 2: A New Threat (Reboot)

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Where did you come from? What do you want?" Kakarot asked.

"I am Bardock. And I am your father," Bardock said. _Talking to that frog really payed off! Take that, humiliation! _Bardock thought.

"My _father?_ Then that would make you a Saiyan! Have you come here to destroy this planet!? Because, I won't let you!" Kakarot said, turning Super Saiyan and getting into his fighting stance.

Bardock's eyes widened in dismay.

"So it's true, you are the legendary Super Saiyan, Kakarot. I'm so proud. Now, let's see how much you have grown!," Bardock challenged, getting into his own fighting stance.

Kakarot grinned and threw a kick at Bardock, only missing by an inch. Bardock's eyes widened as he barely dodged out of the way of the powerful kick. _Incredible, he's grown stronger **just** by staying on this measly planet! How!? He was only expected to be a Lower-Class Saiyan! His power level, I must check __it!_Bardock thought. He then used his scouter to check his son's power level.

His eyes widened with shock. _A power level greater than 9,000! When he was an infant it didn't even exceed 2! How much has he grown? _He thought, fear washing over him. _This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought. I must re-think my strategy!_

Suddenly, Kakarot threw a powerful punch at Bardock. He barely had time to react before Kakarot punched him in the face.

Bardock flew into a tree, feeling shocked as his back struck it, hard. _Bdoom! _The tree crashed down, nearly crushing Bardock. He was showered with leaves and twigs. Kakarot then grabbed Bardock's tail, Bardock cried out at his son's mercy and struggled to get free and stop the pain.

"My turn," Bardock said, panting.

He wrenched his tail out of his grip with a pained grunt, and put his tail around his waist and began charging an attack. Kakarot instantly got in a defensive position, preparing for Bardock's attack. _Now, my son, this will show me if you are a true upper class Saiyan! _Bardock thought, he then fired a powerful energy blast.

_"Ka .. Me .. Ha ... Me ... **Haaaa**!"_ Kakarot cried out at the same time.

A blinding light encircled the clearing. Bardock struggled to keep control of his energy blast. Kakarot was overpowering Bardock. Soon, the strange energy blast engulfed Bardock.

_"GAHHHHH!"_ Bardock bellowed out in pain. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud. He managed to stand again, though blood pooled out of a large wound on his arm. He panted as he looked down at his arm. To his shock, it had been completely blown off. Bardock soon began to lose consciousness. Then, he was engulfed in complete darkness.

"Goku, how could you? He's your father!" Chi Chi snapped.

"Is that your thanks for me risking my life to save you?" Goku responded, bristling.

"What is going on here?" Vegeta asked, approaching Goku and Chi Chi.

"Bardock? Goku, did you fight one of the strongest Saiyans just now?"

"Yeah, sort of," Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

_"You idiot!_ Because of your actions, half of the Saiyans could -" Vegeta began.

"Bardock? Bardock, are you there? Pick up the damn scouter! We don't have time for this, Frieza just sent the order for us to report back to Planet Vegeta!" A voice shouted back frantically through Bardock's scouter.

Vegeta picked up the scouter, and shouted into it, "Bardock is not going to respond any time soon!"

"Who said that?!" The voice on the other end asked.

A smirk grew on Vegeta's face. "Prince Vegeta," he replied, smugly.

_"P - Prince Vegeta?! _What are you doing with Bardock's scouter?!" The surprised voice said incredulously.

"Well, Bardock is... out of _commission_currently," Vegeta said, laughingly. Just then a loud groan came from Bardock. "Damnit, I thought he would be out for a little while longer!" Vegeta spat, under his breath.

"What do you mean by that, Your Highness? Why would he be out of commission? Is he hurt?" The man's voice responded from the scouter.

Suddenly, Bardock rushed forward and grabbed the scouter, scattering blood drops everywhere.

"_It's a trap! It was one of Prince Vegeta's allies! I lost my arm, and well, yeah, it's really bad," _Bardock shouted into the scouter urgently.

"B - Bardock?! What happened?!" the soldier gasped into the scouter.

"I came to Earth to try to conquer it, as usual, then I ran into my son, **Kakarot**," Bardock said, glaring at his son.

"K - Kakarot is **alive**?! _How!?" _They shouted back, astounded.

"I don't know. But I advise that you come here now," Bardock said, sternly.

"R - Right!" The soldier replied, then immediately after the line went dead.

Goku had listened in on the entire conversation. Now worried, he walked over to a grinning Bardock.

"I'm disappointed to have you as my father. You're a **monster**! A monster who must be vanquished from this planet. Your help won't arrive in time to save your ass. Because, I'm going to kill you before you have a chance to kill anyone on this planet! I won't let you destroy this planet! And I won't let you kill any of my friends!" Goku said, threateningly.

"Oh, you won't let me kill your friends?" Bardock said mockingly. He then grabbed Chi Chi and Goten. "I'll take these two and be on my way," Bardock said, he then flew off.

_"NO! CHI CHI! GOTEN!" _Goku yelled to the sky. It was too late, Bardock was gone, along with Chi Chi and Goten. Goku had failed.

* * *

A/N: This version was also edited by RoyalBlueRoses.


	10. A Periless Journey (Reboot)

Chapter 3: A Perilous Journey (Reboot)

"What do you want with us?" Chi Chi challenged Bardock once they had made it to their destination.

Bardock turned on her, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What did I tell you about being quiet?" Bardock said, threateningly. He then walked over to Goten.

"Goten, right?"

"Please don't hurt him," Chi Chi said, her voice rising.

"I have no intention in hurting your son. I do not hurt the innocent, I **crush** them," Bardock said, smirking.

Chi Chi gasped and gathered Goten to up to her chest protectively. Bardock smiled, and began to practice his martial arts. His movements were barely visible to the human and were incredibly powerful. Possibly even more powerful than Goku's punches and kicks. He walked over to a large rock that seemed impossible to move, much less break. Bardock grinned and crushed it with ease. _I'm __going to be ready for you, Kakarot. Let's see how much you've grown, _Bardock thought as he allowed the rock to crumble into dust from his hands.

Bardock looked at Chi Chi and Goten from his peripheral. They were silently crying as they held each other. Bardock sighed and began charging up an energy blast. The entire wall on the other end of the cave came crashing down. Bardock yet again practiced his martial arts, his blows perfectly lining up. Soon, Bardock stopped practicing as his stomach growled.

"Hmph, hungry again? I'll just ignore it. Hunger is a weakness," Bardock said gruffly.

"I'm impressed he can say that, Goku wouldn't be able to stand five minutes," Chi Chi muttered to herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you, his name is Kakarot? Not _'Goku'!__" _Bardock growled, firing an energy blast at them. Chi Chi clutched Goten protectively. The blast barely missed, nearly singing their hair. "Next time, I'll make sure to kill you. You're lucky I'm in the mood to spare you. Otherwise, you'd be dead."

Bardock could see the visible shock on Chi Chi's face at the thought of being spared by the powerful Saiyan. Bardock sighed and began practicing his martial arts again, he could feel Chi Chi watching him, fascinated. Bardock ignored her and began punching and kicking faster, knowing that he would have to work hard to beat Kakarot.

* * *

"Goku, you _moron!_ Do you realize what you have done? You have left your family to die at the hands of an Upper Class Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted in Goku's face, his eyes blazing.

"Do you think I want my family to die? Do you think I want to lose Chi Chi and Goten?" Goku shouted back, defensively.

"Maybe you should try instant transmission?" Tien suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. The problem is, I can't do this alone, I'll need help. Is anyone willing?" Goku admitted.

"I'll go." Piccolo said.

"I'll go too." Vegeta said, while Tien gave a firm nod.

"Count me in," Gohan said.

"Great, let's go!" Goku replied.

Vegeta and Tien nodded and grabbed Goku's hand as he used instant transmission. They soon arrived at the entrance to a dark cave. Soon Piccolo and Gohan joined them.

"Who knows what's down there," Gohan muttered. The group shrugged and began to walk around the perimeter of the cave. The cave went far down into the ground. "That's a long way down or up or -" Gohan began.

"We get the point," Vegeta interrupted.

"Yeah, now, let's go!" Goku said.

The group nodded and followed Goku down into the dark cave. Tien came to the front to walk beside Goku. A draft of cold air whistled out and whipped around the group. They shivered, but brushed it off and continued moving.

"This could be very dangerous," Tien whispered.

"Yes, we don't know who or what is down here," Goku replied.

"We'll find out soon enough..." Tien said, gritting his teeth.

"Is something wrong, Tien?" Goku asked.

"There's a monster coming our way," Tien said, pointing ahead of them, then there was a loud crashing noise that shook the entire cavern.

The group gathered and got into their individually unique fighting stances, steadying themselves. Just then, a large beast with one horn, red eyes, and a whip-like tail towered menacingly in front of them. Tien's eyes widened as the beast lashed him with it's tail. The group gasped as Tien was thrown down. They all waited for him to take control of the battle, but unfortunately it never happened. He was

knocked around helplessly at thd mercy of the creature before their widened eyes.

"That's it! I can't stand this anymore!" Goku shouted, then leaped at the beast and threw a powerful punch at it. The beast didn't even flinch.

"Wha?" Goku gasped.

The beast growled and brought its powerful talons and to shook the ground around Goku, who jumped up from the rebound of the powerful quake and attempted a roundhouse kick to the creature's jaw. His leg was ensnared in its dagger like teeth as he cried out and tried to struggle free from its jaws. The beast only shook him harder. Getting fed up with it, Goku focused all his energy and turned Super Saiyan. The beast let out a terrified howl and dropped Goku hard onto the ground. It then stormed off without looking behind it.

Confused, Goku looked behind him. Vegeta was standing, at the ready to shoot with the Galick Gun. Tien stood shakily, blood running from a long scratch in his leg.

"Are you okay, Tien?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, just hurt a little bit," Tien replied.

"Here," Goku said, throwing Tien a Senzu Bean.

"Thanks," Tien said, then ate the bean.

He smiled and stood up, feeling rejuvenated. With a curt nod, Goku led the group down the winding paths of the cave. Soon, they heard the trickling of running water. Goku led the group towards the promising noise. Just then, there was a loud shriek. The group turned around to see a huge wolf with glowing red eyes glaring at them. They sighed and got into their fighting stances.

"Why do you trespass in the Cave of Dusk?" The wolf snarled through it's deadly teeth.

"I'm trying to find my son and wife," Goku replied.

"Why would a child and a woman be down here? It's too dangerous, and I speak from experience," The wolf said, snickering.

"So we found the wrong cave then?" Goku asked, furrowing his brows.

"Well, now that I think about it... a young man with a woman and a child _did_ pass through here a couple of hours ago," the wolf said, as it narrowed its yellow eyes on him.

"Goten, Chi Chi and Bardock... Wolf spirit, may we pass?" Goku said firmly.

"Very well, but the road ahead has many perils, I advise you watch yourself," the wolf said, disappearing.

Soon, the wolf was gone, leaving the group to walk the dangerous path that laid ahead.

* * *

Yet again, this was beta read by RoyalBlueRoses.


	11. Bardock's Grief (Redone)

Chapter 4: Bardock's Grief (Redone)

Goku and the others continued the long trek down the cool corridor. Tien and Goku were at the lead, while Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo all stayed in a straight line behind them. Tien abruptly came to a halt, along with Goku.

"What is it this time?" Vegeta asked irritably. Just as he said that, a loud roar shook the cave, throwing them all off balance.

"What the hell was that!?" Vegeta shouted.

"What do you **think**?" Goku snapped back at hin, just as another roar shook the cave. A giant beast with rose-colored fur, black horns, red eyes, a spear-like tail, and teeth that came to razor sharp points loomed before them. Its growl was so deep and reverberating it caused nearby rocks to fall and crumble.

"What the hell _is _that?" Goku whispered.

Before anyone could contemplate on it's species, the creature snapped at them, snarling as it missed Tien by an inch. Tien narrowed his eyes, annoyed.

"Why do they always go after me first!? Why can't they go after Goku for once?" Tien muttered under his breath as he dodged out of the way of another attack.

The creature hissed and showered Tien with stones from a nearby boulder with a powerful swipe of its claws. He covered his face in an attempt to protect himself from the sharp stones. The creature let out a laughingly sated noise and bit Tien on the leg. _That thing is relentless. But, why go after Tien? What did **he** ever do to invoke this much aggression? _Goku thought, puzzled.

He was broken quickly out of his thoughts as the beast threw Tien into a wall, knocking him out. The team gasped and ran over to their unconscious teammate. Blood welled from a huge bite in his leg. The beast walked towards them again, that same deadly glint in its eyes. Goku angrily turned to the beast. It hissed and began to lunge at Goku.

_"Ka - Me - Ha - Me - Ha!" _Goku shouted, quickly preparing his powerful ki blast.

The beast hissed and intended to shoot it back, not before squealing pitifilly in pain and running away, a large burn on its hind legs. Goku smiled slightly then, before he remembered Tien on the floor. He ran over to his friend who had just regained conciseness.

"Goku, move on without me, I'll be fine. Come back for me later," Tien said weakly. His eyes glazing over from the blood loss.

"No, we won't leave you here! You'll _die!"_Goku protested.

"At least I will die knowing that you and the others will save Chi Chi and Goten..." Tien began, then coughed softly.

"Come on Tien, be strong, we know that you are strong, I witnessed it first hand!" Goku insisted.

Tien smiled, then replied, "You're right. Do we have any more Senzu Beans?"

"Of course," Vegeta replied, he then walked over to Tien and gave him a Senzu Bean.

"Thanks," Tien said, then ate the bean. He stood up, all the power back in his legs and arms. A smile began forming on his face. He batted the air with a series of powerful punches.

"All my strength has returned to me," Tien said, grinning.

He then punched a wall, causing the whole cave to begin shaking. The wall of the cave was completely demolished by the power of the punch, revealing three people. One person was looking at them angrily, and he looked exactly like Goku! The other two were Chi Chi and Goten, looks of relief washed over their faces when they saw their rescuers.

Bardock turned angrily to the sound of the wall being destroyed. He recognized Kakarot and Prince Vegeta. They were with Gohan and a three eyed person. He must have been the one to destroy the wall.

"Chi Chi! Goten!" Kakarot gasped, then ran across the cave and hugged his family.

Bardock watched the exchange, silent. He understood that Kakarot would be happy to see his family again. Memories of Gine flooded through his mind fleetingly.

_"Bardock, we are having a son," Gine said._

_"Why should I care?" Bardock asked. Gine looked hurt by his response. Bardock sighed, and embraced her. Gine let out a content sigh and rested her head on his chest. "I'm so proud of you," Bardock murmured, a smile curving on his lips._

_..._

_"Why should I care that I have a little brother? You never paid any attention to me when I grew up, Father," Raditz said scornfully._

_"And we all know how you turned out," Bardock said._

Bardock shook his head, trying to push away the memory. _I promised I would keep a close eye on Ka__karot. But then we had to send him away... I like the way he has turned out. It's almost like someone else raised him. Who could it be? _Bardock thought, fighting back rising tears.

"Damn it!" Bardock shouted loudly. The other people looked at him in confusion. Tears streamed down Bardock's face. Anger burned brightly in his eyes.

_"Why did you have to **die**? Gine. Raditz. Where **are** you?"_ Bardock whispered.

"Raditz? How do you know Raditz?" Kakarot asked, stiffening.

"Is Raditz your brother?" Bardock asked, Kakarot nodded. "Then what do you think, you brain-dead son of a bitch?" The entire group fell silent. Bardock angrily punched a wall, tears of grief streaming down his face. "Why?! I already had a bad relationship with Kakarot to begin with! Why did I have to make it worse?!" Bardock shouted.

Bardock sensed the entire group staring at him. He ignored them, memories of the past went through his head yet again.

_"We'll call him Kakarot." Bardock murmured._

_"Yes, I love that name..." Gine said softly._

_"Yeah, like he's so cool." Raditz muttered. Both parents glared at their oldest son. He shrugged and said, "Kakarot will have a low power level anyway."_

_"He does kind of has a point." Bardock admitted._

_"How could you say such a thing?! Kakarot is your son!" Gine snapped, causing both Bardock and Raditz to flinch._

_"Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to take a nap. Bardock, make sure Raditz doesn't do something stupid tonight."_

_Bardock nodded and led Raditz out of the room, still stunned by the amount of anger in his wife's normally calm eyes. **But, she is right after all. I need to keep an eye on Raditz. He always ends up either hurting someone, or himself. I don't want that to happen today**, Bardock thought, shivering._

_"Is something wrong, Father? You're shivering like it's cold." Raditz said, raising one eyebrow._

_"Oh, nothing is wrong, just go off and do whatever you want, I don't care so long as no one is killed." Bardock snapped back._

_"Okay, so you **aren't** going to watch over me then?" Raditz sneered._

_"No need, I don't exactly trust you, but I know you are grown up, so you can make your own decisions. I don't have any say in it anymore. Go on," Bardock growled back._

_"Okay... if you say so, Father," Raditz said, then left._

Bardock sighed as he remembered that day. That was when he noticed the Namekian among his son's group. He was shocked. _How did Kakarot become friends with a Namekian?! _Bardock thought, shocked. Not only that, but the Namekian looked exactly like King Piccolo, the Namekian that had tried to take over Planet Vegeta. Bardock had been among the group that had driven out the crazy Namekian king.

_He nearly killed me. If it wasn't for King Vegeta, I would be dead by now, _Bardock thought, incredulously. Bardock had thanked King Vegeta graciously and then jumped back into the battle. So many Saiyans had died that day, but they had still managed to chase out the alien. But, how was this Namekian so quiet? Was he tame? Did Kakarot manage to make friends with him? If so, Bardock had a hard fight on his hands.

Bardock sighed and got into his fighting stance. He did not have time to ponder on the matter, right now, he had a battle to fight. And his opponents would not play nicely.

* * *

RoyalBlueRoses has helped with this again.


	12. Angry Spirits (Redone)

Chapter 5: Angry Spirits (Redone)

Goku glared at Bardock as he got into his own signature fighting stance. To his suprise, Bardock actually smirked and charged a powerful energy blast in his hand.

"Let's see how strong you really are!" Bardock said, then threw the energy blast at Goku. Goku smiled and easily caught it, throwing it at the wall of the cave. "Impossible! N-Nobody has _ever_ destroyed that energy blast!" Bardock gasped.

"We all know that's a bold claim." Vegeta said, stepping forward. The whole group turned to look at him, confused.

"_Frieza_ destroyed it, along with the Supernova that destroyed Planet Vegeta. Bardock tried to stop the blast, but he got sucked into the Supernova. He **should**have been disintegrated, but he somehow is _still_ alive, standing right in front of us apl. You need to be careful, Goku, if he can survive that Supernova, he's more powerful than we originally thought." Vegeta said sternly, eyeing Bardock.

"Oh, dream on! I did not survive the Supernova." Bardock said, snorting.

"Then how are you still alive?" Vegeta responded, stepping forward threateningly.

Bardock smirked and pulled out the 6 star Dragon Ball. "I was revived by these magical balls. The _Dragon_ Balls, I believe?" He said with a laughing tone.

"Who brought you back?" Vegeta questioned angrily.

"I did," a female voice said. The whole group turned to see the source of the voice. She was a Saiyan female with short brown hair and black eyes.

"**I** am the one who revived Bardock."

"Who are you?" Goku asked, innocently.

"My name is Gine. Why do you look exactly like Bardock?" She asked, looking up at him curiously with a cocked head.

"Gine, this is our little Kakarot," Bardock said simply.

"Kakarot?" Gine breathed, a hopeful smile growing on her face.

"Uh...yep, that's my name?" Goku said. _This is just getting weirder and _**_weirder! _**Goku thought, shaking his head.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm your... mother." Gine said softly, walking up to Goku. Tears formed in her warm eyes. Goku backed away, not sure if he could trust her.

"Is it really you? Are you a Saiyan?" She said, just as wary herself.

"Yes. So is Vegeta over there," Goku said, pointing.

Vegeta, who had been calmly leaning on the wall, snapped to attention, anger burning in his eyes.

"Leave me out of this!" He spat.

"Prince Vegeta?" Gine asked in suprise.

"Yes," Goku said. "Anyway, weren't we fighting, Bardock?"

Bardock snorted and got back into his fighting stance. A smirk appeared on his face and he began to slowly circle Goku. Goku instantly got on the defensive. Bardock threw a strong punch, sending Goku flying into the wall of the cave.

The wall of the cave came crashing down, crushing Goku underneath it. The last thing they heard from Goku was the beginning of a Kamehameha wave.

"Ha - Me - **Ha**!" Goku shouted, from underneath the rubble.

"No!" Bardock gasped. Goku hit his father head on, causing him fall to his knees and cough out blood. "Nice hit. That was very strong, Kakarot."

Goku watched in shock as Bardock recovered and began to walk towards him, threateningly. Goku backed against the wall. Bardock smirked and fired a powerful energy blast at Goku.

_"GAHHHHH!" _Goku cried out, in pain.

"Kakarot!" Gine screamed, getting in front of her son.

"Gine?!" Bardock gasped, pulling back the energy blast that he was preparing.

"Enough. This has gone far enough!" Gine shouted, causing Goku to look to her in shock.

"Gine," Bardock whispered.

The entire cave fell silent. Suddenly, the large wolf spirit came into the cave, followed by the other beasts they had defeated.

"How dare you disturb this sacred cave with your useless battles?" The beast with the spear-like tail hissed.

"We are here to defend this cave from people like you. We hate having to do this, but we will ask you nicely. Please leave this cave, or you will die," the beast with the whip-like tail snarled.

"Tell us, who are you?" Goku called.

"I am the Spirit of the Fallen, Udana," The wolf spirit said, his tail lashing.

"I am the Guardian of Hope, Spina," The beast with the spear-like tail resonated.

"And I am the Spirit of Time, Pila," the beast with the whip-like tail said.

"Great spirits, why did you attack me?" Tien asked, respectfully.

"We attacked all of you. For some reason, these two knuckleheads decided to attack you first." Udana replied.

"You were the first person I smelled. I did not know that there would be more of you." Spina said, simply.

"You looked like a good meal. All of you, not just him," Pila said.

The whole group looked at him in horror. Spina slapped Pila with her tail. Pila growled and stomped off, his tail waving in the air. Udana angrily looked at Pila, and the dark look in his eyes was not kind.

"How dare you, Pila?! We are Guardians of this cave, we do not hunt, we only eat the rocks of the cave!" Udana growled, swiping his claws across Pila's face.

Pila whimpered and scattered back across he cave. Spina glared after Pila reprimandingly. Goku listened to the guardians in shock. _They're acting sort of like a family. Are they one big family? _Goku thought.

"What are we going to do to this cave, Mother?" Pila asked.

"I don't know. Father?" Spina questions.

"We will destroy it. Along with anyone else in it." Udana declared.

Goku's eyes stretched wide and he yelled, _"Run!"_

But, the group had already started running.

Bardock led Gine out of the cave.

"I think I know a way for us to escape!"

"Tell me," Gine panted.

"This way!" Bardock urged, shoving Gine into a dark hole.

"It's how I got into the cave. Somehow, Udana managed to find me, but he let us pass with...a warning not to fight anyone. Gine, I need to find the spirits, go on without me!"

"No! Bardock, don't go! I don't want to lose you too! I already lost Kakarot and Raditz. Please don't leave me," Gine cried out.

"You haven't lost Kakarot, he is strong, he will push through this," Bardock said, with reassurance.

"Who was that woman? Who was that child?" Gine asked, desperately.

"They were Kakarot's wife and son." Bardock replied.

"He's married?" Gine whispered.

Bardock took the opportunity to run back towards the spirits. The last thing he heard before the rocks closed his connection to her, was her shouting his name desperately. Bardock fought back the tears trying to rise within his eyes. He was Bardock, a Saiyan warrior, who would do anything to defend his family...at any cost.

Shards of rock hit his arm, causing streams of blood to leak down it. Bardock forced back the hiss of pain rising in his throat. The pain was minor, compared to tain he had endured before. He would never forget the searing pain of Frieza's Supernova. The urge to get out of there while he still could. Why did he have to be such a hero? Why couldn't he be like most other Saiyans?

He did not want to be special. At least, he thought he wasn't, not until his little Kakarot came around. He always knew that he would be a great warrior. He turned the corner and ran into Vegeta, the Namekian, the three eyed person, and a teenager that he just noticed, as well as Chi Chi, Goten, and Kakarot. They immediately got into offensive positions when they saw him. Bardock tried to push past them, focusing on the mission at hand.

"What are you doing?" Kakarot asked.

"Trying to stop the spirits!" Bardock replied.

"You're insane," Vegeta whispered.

"Always have been, Your Highness." Bardock said, beginning to run towards the spirits.

"Oh, great Guardians of Time, Hope and the Fallen, please forgive us and stop destroying this cave!"

He tried not to get embarrassed as the guardians looked at him.

_"CAN WE TRUST YOU TO LEAVE IN PEACE?" _All the spirit's voices boomed.

"Yes, O Mighty Spirits," Bardock said.

_"VERY WELL, JUST DON'T FIGHT ON THE WAY OUT. DON'T COME BACK,"_ The spirits boomed back.

"Thank you, your kindness is deeply appreciated," Bardock said.

_"LEAVE, BEFORE WE CHANGE OUR MINDS!" _The spirits hissed.

"Of course," Bardock replied, then ran as fast as he could to get to the others.

"I changed their minds for now. Let's get out of here while we still can!"

"Right," Kakarot replied, a serious expression on his face.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Vegeta questioned.

"Why would I lie to you?" Bardock asked.

"Just saying, I mean a second ago, we were nearly locked in battle," Vegeta said.

"Reasonable." Bardock said.

"Oh, so you're admitting that you were lying?" Vegeta asked.

"You're a fool, you know? Now, let's get out of here. Those spirits are pissed." Bardock said, grimacing.

"We _know_ that they're pissed, but how do we know _you_ aren't just trying to get us out of the way?" Vegeta said, cautiously.

"This is going to be a long day... Well, let's just go," Bardock said, sighing, then left the area, not looking behind him.

* * *

Thank you RoyalBlueRoses for helping me with this.


	13. A Group of Liars (Redone)

Chapter 6: A Group of Liars (Redone)

Bardock was leading the group to the entrance to the cave, when a sudden tail blocked their way. Halting in frustration, Bardock looked for the source of the tail. To his shock, Udana glared at them, followed by Pila and Spina. Bardock fought the rising confusion inside him.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Kakarot snapped.

_Bad idea, he could get himself killed! Be careful, my son_, Bardock thought, anxiety growing inside him.

"We changed our minds. You will not leave this cave, at least not alive. We will kill you for what you have done to our cave! Starting with you," Udana growled, pointing at Bardock with a huge claw.

"Then, I will rip you limb from limb. Bone from bone. Until you are nothing more than a measly pile of ash! Starting with you!" Spina hissed, throwing her head in the direction of Tien.

"I will stab you with my tail, until you are dust! Starting with you!" Pila snarled, whipping his tail at Kakarot and nearly hitting him.

"Fine, you want to play rough...let's play rough!" Kakarot snapped, he then began taking off his shirt, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Kakarot, what are you doing?!" Bardock asked in shock.

"Taking off my weighted clothing. I'll need to be as quick as possible when fighting Pila. He nearly killed me while I stood there. Taking off this clothing helps me be a lot more agile," Kakarot said, taking off his shirt. It landed on the ground with a loud crash, causing the spirits to hiss in anger. Kakarot shrugged and took off his boots, then his arm bands. "There, done."

"K - Kakarot, how many kilos is that?" Bardock asked, stunned.

"About 5,000," Kakarot replied, "Why?"

"5,000?! Kakarot, are you insane?!" Vegeta snapped.

"We don't have any time to worry about that! Vegeta, would you mind helping me with Pila?" Kakarot asked, getting into a fighting position, then dodging a tail swing.

"Not at all. I just _love_ getting attacked by angry spirits. But if it'll shut you up, then fine," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, this is no time to get cocky. Let's get these spirits!" Kakarot said, he then leaped at the spirits with the Saiyan prince not far behind him.

It felt kind of weird to see the Saiyan prince fighting beside his son. He had no time to ponder on this as he had to dodge a very powerful blow from Udana. The wolf spirit's eyes were full of hatred directed at him. Bardock frowned in concentration as he dodged an attack from behind. Udana then yowled and tried to squash Bardock beneath him.

Bardock dodged, then Udana hissed and began a series of powerful strikes at Bardock. Suddenly, Gohan grabbed the wolf spirit's tail and pulled him backwards. Udana snarled and slammed a huge paw on Gohan's back. Gohan's gasp of pain was muffled from the way the paw hit him. Bardock instantly tried to fight the wolf spirit off of Gohan.

Goku heard his son gasp in pain and turned around. To his shock, Bardock was trying to get the beast off of Gohan. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his back. He looked at saw that Pila had hit him with his tail...hard. Goku tried to get to his feet, but the beast has him pinned.

"Don't even think about it!" Vegeta shouted, startling everyone in the cave. The Saiyan prince had a huge boulder in his arms and he chucked it at the angry spirit. Pila snarled and tried to get a hold on Vegeta, his eyes blazing.

"Hell no! Nobody would want to be in those jaws!" Vegeta said as he dodged out of the way of Pila's attack.

Pila snarled and went back to Goku, who was still struggling to get up. Pila pinned him down and prepared to do the killing blow. But, Goku was smart, just as Pila put his jaws over him, Goku pushed the spirit's jaws back. Pila let out a surprised noise and spat Goku out.

_All in a day's work! _Goku thought.

"Wait, don't get cocky, Goku! It could get you killed!" Goku said to himself as he dodged out of the way of Pila's attack. Pila snarled and trampled Vegeta. Goku heard a muffled _hummph! _from him, but other than that, he didn't sound like he was in any pain.

"Are you okay, Vegeta?!" Goku called.

"Apart from being trampled, I'm good!" Vegeta snapped back in a muffled shout.

Goku chuckled and jumped on Pila's back. "WHEEEEE!" Goku shouted as he rode Pila like he was a horse at a rodeo.

Suddenly, Pila stopped, sending Goku flying into a wall. Goku felt a large rock collapse on him, causing him to cry out in more shock than pain. Pila began crushing the rock, causing Goku to wail out in agony. Pila seemed satisfied and began to crush it harder. Goku was shocked by the amount of pain he was feeling. But he would not give up, he never would, no matter what it took!

He stiffened and went Super Saiyan two. He used all of his strength and sent Pila flying into a wall. Pila crumpled to the ground with a powerful thump. Goku smiled and wiped his mouth, surprised to see blood on his hand. He smiled and watched as Pila got back up.

"You are powerful, Pila. Let's see how powerful you can get," Goku said, turning Super Saiyan God.

Pila hissed and growled, slowly turning larger. Goku watched as he grew taller than anything he had ever seen. The cave roof opened as Pila continued to grow. Udana looked shocked and Spina abandoned Tien and Piccolo and ran next to Udana.

"Nobody has ever pushed Pila that far! These guys must be more powerful than we expected, eh?" Spina whispered.

"Yes, we need to be more careful with how we attack these people!" Udana replied.

"What are we going to do about this?" Spina asked.

"We'll just have to fight harder, we can't let them leave the cave alive! No matter what, Pila should help with that..." Udana growled.

"You won't destroy us! I won't let you!" Bardock snapped, causing everyone to turn to him. His eyes were blazing in anger. "I won't let you hurt us, or kill us for that matter! Leave the killing to me! Also, if you even were _'spirits',_ you do a very poor job at it. Nobody would want to have you all as guardians! You're not fooling anyone!"

Tien looked at Bardock in shock. _What could he mean by... they're not spirits? Of course they're spirits! Or...are they shape shifters? Really powerful shape shifters? No, that's not possible...unless...no! There's no way that they went to the same school as Puar and Oolong! _Tien thought in amazement. There was no time to ponder on this, as Bardock sent out a powerful energy blast.

The "spirits" snarled and tried to dodge, but they were each hit with it. Udana hissed and quickly decreased in size to reveal a small wolf. Spina was revealed as a tiny cat, she kind of looked like Puar, except that she had orange fur. Pila was revealed to be an ant-like creature. Tien was shocked at what had just been discovered. That explained why he did not know any of these names.

"Damnit! We were discovered!" Udana growled, his eyes blazing.

"I knew it! I knew they were shape shifters!" Tien said.

"That doesn't explain their strength, or how long they stayed in their forms," Goku said, "Oolong and Puar can only stay in their forms for five minutes. We were here for way more than five minutes."

"We are advanced, stupid! We can maintain our forms for one full day. When we saw you enter the cave, we thought we would try out our abilities and strength on you! And you actually fell for it!" Pila said, his eyes triumphant.

Vegeta glared at the shape shifters in fury. He had actually been fearing for everyone's life when these shape shifters had attacked. He had been worried about the people around him. He had been worried that the cave would actually crash down. And to find out that he had been fooled by some silly Puars and Oolongs was embarrassing and annoying. He looked around and saw Tien's eyes were full of shock and fury. Goku looked angry, but also confused.

"Why in the hell would you ever think about doing that to us?! Who the hell are you?!" Vegeta said, his anger taking over.

"When did you get here?" Pila asked.

Vegeta paused for a moment, surprised that they didn't realize who he was. The the realization made him even more pissed. _They didn't even know I was here_!Vegeta thought, pretty sure that steam was coming out of his ears.

"I am Vegeta! Former prince of the Saiyans. I'm surprised you didn't even notice me. I was here the whole time!"

"Oh, Udana, did you notice this guy?" Pila asked. Udana looked Vegeta over and shook his head. "See, Udana would have noticed you if you were here the whole time. You must be lying. And we don't appreciate liars."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Capture me?" Vegeta said, pretending to be afraid. Goku cast a warning glance, but Vegeta ignored him.

"You think you are so-"

Suddenly he was cut off, as Udana lunged at Vegeta, knocking him off-balance. His eyes widened with sheer shock and disbelief. Udana growled and stalked forward, looking bigger than he used to. Vegeta felt an all-too familiar warm, sticky feeling on his leg. He looked down and saw blood. He looked up and saw Bardock preparing another powerful energy blast. Vegeta was soon brought back to the pain in his leg as he felt a burning sensation. The wound was oozing out blood, creating a large puddle beneath him. The world seemed to spin, but Vegeta shook it off. He would not fall because of some silly leg wound.

But his body didn't seem to want to confirm that. Vegeta frowned and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He felt his anger rising and turned Super Saiyan. He smiled and instantly charged at Udana, causing the shape shifter to laugh.

"You think _that_ will hurt me? It's just brighter looking hair!" Udana laughed.

Vegeta had more than enough with this stupid creature. He fired an energy blast at Udana, and sent him flying into a wall. The shape shifter hissed in shock and collapsed to the ground. Blood pooled beneath him, courtesy of having his leg shot off. Vegeta grinned as the creature tried to raise himself to his paws, but failed... miserably.

"Udana!" Pila screeched, running to the wolf shape shifter. Anger flared in his eyes and he glared at Vegeta. Vegeta laughed and powered up another energy blast.

Goku watched Vegeta powering up another energy blast and noticed the increase in the shape shifter's power. "Vegeta! Be careful!" Goku shouted.

"Why should I? It's just a sha-" Vegeta began, when suddenly, Pila sprang at him. Vegeta barely even had time to dodge out of the way. Goku looked to Bardock and saw him preparing to blast Spina, who was charging at him. Goku looked to Gohan who was beside Piccolo, trying to keep the wall of the cave from crashing down on them.

Gohan felt his muscles straining as he tried to keep up the wall of the cave. "Piccolo!" Gohan said, turning to his former mentor.

"Yes, what is it, Gohan?" Piccolo asked, clearly fighting for breath.

"We need to use an energy blast! It might be the only way to keep the walls up!" Gohan shouted, the screeching of the cave making it hard to hear himself think, much less talk.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Piccolo said, beginning to charge up a powerful energy blast. Gohan did as well. He wished that he didn't have to use this, but it was the only way to stop the cave from falling in...or, it would make the cave collapse in faster, but it was the only way to at least try to stop it. He felt the power surging through him as he began the powerful energy blast. He watched in satisfaction as the cave-in stopped with only a small crackle of rocks. Then, the dust cleared revealing that they had made an opening for their escape.

These spirits were not going to hurt them today! That was when he noticed that they had been scammed. He felt anger surging over him like a tidal wave.

"Hey, Piccolo, I think it's time we kicked some ass," Gohan said, pissed off.

"Oh, that's it! How dare they fool us like this?!" Piccolo snapped, powering up.

Gohan watched as Piccolo charged Udana, snapping his neck. There was a sickening thud as Piccolo dropped the shape shifter's body. The whole cave fell silent as they all stared at Piccolo in shock. He looked around at all the shocked faces, a smile on his face.

"You all will be next, if you don't leave!" Piccolo snapped at the shape shifters.

The shape shifters glared at him for a moment, then quickly grabbed Udana's body and fled. The entire group watched as the shape shifters fled out of sight.

"So, what do we do now?" Bardock asked.

"Who knows? What do you think, Bardock? Do you still want to destroy the Earth?" Goku asked accusingly.

"Oh, is that what this is about? No, I never meant any harm..." Bardock said, sighing.

"Then why did you come here?" Gohan asked, feeling confused. He could tell that Goku was confused as well.

"What did you want with us?"

"I wanted to see if my son was alive. Turns out I was right," Bardock said.

"You... wanted to meet me?" Goku whispered.

Gohan had never seen his father so _shocked_, well... never mind that, he had seen him shocked plenty of times. Bardock smiled and nodded at Goku, then turned to Gohan.

"I wish I had met you before you had grown up. Same with you, Kakarot. I can't believe my son got married and had kids and I wasn't even here to see it. And Goten, you look just like your father, it's incredible. Make him proud. You too, Gohan. I assume you have?" Bardock said, smiling.

"O-Of course, Bardock," Gohan said, surprised at how _peaceful_ he could be.

"And you, Prince Vegeta, I never expected you to be here, with my son of all people. It is truly been an honor." Bardock said, with reverence.

That was the first time Gohan had ever seen _Vegeta_ embarrassed.

"It's nothing important."

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked, confusion in his eyes.

"You see...I'm no longer a prince. I have long removed that title. Please, just call me Vegeta." Vegeta said, a kind smile on his face.

"Oh...I guess I can see why you would do that. Do you have any children?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, one child," Vegeta replied.

"What is their name?" Bardock asked, clearly surprised.

"Trunks, his name is Trunks," Vegeta replied.

"_Trunks?_ Not Vegeta? How come?" Bardock said, aghast.

"There's no point in it anymore. Besides, I should have the right to name my son whatever I want." Vegeta replied, a bemused smile on his face.

"Of course, I understand, Vegeta. Now, let's get out of here." Bardock said.

"Yes, I agree." Vegeta said amicably, and they left the cave, and went into the light.

* * *

Thanks again, RoyalBlueRoses


	14. Epilogue (Redone)

Epilogue (Redone)

One Month Later

Bardock watched as Kakarot and Vegeta sparred; both displaying impressive shows of power. Bardock watched as Kakarot charged an energy blast and fired it at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked it, but just barely.

"They're powerful, aren't they? That's only a small portion of their true power. The cave was only a test of their abilities," a voice said from behind Bardock, causing him to jump.

He turned around and saw Gohan smiling at him. "They are very powerful if this is only a small amount of their power," Bardock said, a smile growing on his face.

Vegeta and Goku went Super Saiyan and exchanged a flurry of punches before they broke apart again. Bardock smiled as he watched his son at work. Goten ran up to Bardock, a smile on his face.

"Grandpa, do you want to play?" Goten asked, a smile on his face.

Bardock smiled and looked at Gohan, witg a mischevious grin.

"'_Grandpa'? _Now that just makes me feel old, Goten!"

Goten laughed and began running around the yard. Bardock followed, running as slowly as he could. Trunks was watching from the house, clearly wanting to join in the fray. Bardock paused, while Goten pulled on his ear. Bardock smiled and placed Goten on the ground as Kakarot and Vegeta landed, smiles on their faces.

"You've improved!" Goku said, with a wide smile.

"You have too, Kakarot," Vegeta replied.

The two Saiyans smiled at each other, then entered the house. Bardock smirked and entered the house with Goten on his shoulders, a happy grin on his face. The inside of the house felt nice, in contrast to the summer heat of the outside.

"Wow, it's pretty hot out there! At least we have air conditioning in here!" Goku said, with a relieved sigh. Bardock face-palmed and observed Goku, a hint laughter dancing in his eyes. Bardock and Chi Chi exchanged exhausted glances, though, there was affection on their faces.

"At least I don't have to go outside again."

Bardock chucked as Chi Chi shuffled Goku outside saying, "You don't have to go outside now, do you?"

"Wait, Chi Chi, what are you doing?!" Goku asked frantically, holding onto the door-frame.

"You said you wanted to go outside again didn't you?" Chi Chi said, teasingly.

"What?! No I didn't!" Goku shouted.

Bardock laughed as he watched Goku being herded out of the house by his wife. He wished he could have seen him grow up. His son looked so happy, running around with the earthlings; a race which he was supposed to destroy, but ended up befriending them. He was happy that his son had not turned out like so many other Saiyans.

Bardock personally felt guilt from all the innocent lives he had destroyed. All of the children he had murdered. He remembered that it was in his blood to kill and felt a nagging sense of anger. He _hated_having being responsible for so many unnecessary deaths. He shook his head to clear it of these thoughts. This was a peaceful time, he did not want to waste time worrying about the past.

_Vegeta must feel some guilt about his past too, right?_ Bardock thought.

Goku held onto the door frame for dear life, trying not to let Chi Chi push him outside. Though, there was a huge smile on his face. Finally, Chi Chi managed to push him outside.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Goku goaded her, a large smile on his face.

"Because of you, Gohan is a fighter, not an orthopedist!" Chi Chi growled back.

"But he was destined to be a fighter. Nobody could change that. Not you, me, or anyone!" Goku protested.

"Oh well, go fishing or something, just **leave** the house!" Chi Chi said, exasperated.

"Oh yeah! I'll go fishing!" Goku said, excited, causing Chi Chi to chuckle.

He then walked into the forest, a large smile on his face. Fishing was his favorite thing to do when he was not saving the world from any dangerous adversary. A sudden crash got Goku's attention. It sounded like it came from the direction of his favored fishing spot.

"Not _again!" _Goku exclaimed, running towards the noise.

* * *

That is the final chapter, thank you, RoyalBlueRoses for agreeing to do this.


End file.
